Gods vs Monsters
by Composer of Discord
Summary: Justice League Gods and Monsters: After years of war between the Gods and Monsters, who ruled this earth, the two heads of the families decided to piece together a treaty of peace. A union between the two heirs would solidify the promise, but who knew how long the union would last? (Hernan Guerra/Kirk Langstrom) Warnings inside, but basically PWP


A/N: Warnings for this fic include: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, sort of dubcon but Mostly Consensual, and mostly just smut. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

His eyes were crimson and his skin as pale as the moon they were under. Although his features were that deserving of a fairytale prince, the way his hand felt in Hernan's was one that had wielded a blade.

He had heard war tales of the man before him. He's a monster they would say. He was deadly with a kryptonite blade, and utterly haunting of a creature with bloodied fangs that could pierce even the skin of a god.

Hernan had never seen him until that night. He never had to face him in battle, and the way he looked now, crimson eyes demurely casted downward, made it hard for Hernan to imagine the beast of those stories was the same as the one who stood before him.

"I do."

Hernan was suddenly shaken from his reverie by the two fateful words that slipped past those pale lips.

"By the powers vested in me from both the Gods and the Vampires that rule this Earth, I declare these two bound together for eternity in holy matrimony."

A modest applause followed the priest's finals words, and Hernan leaned down to seal the deal.

Soft. Too soft for a deadly creature, Hernan thought. This man was a mouse, a meek rabbit. He wasn't the predator Hernan was promised and what a shame that was. However, Hernan would make do with the fragile thing in his arms. He'd appease his father and complete the ceremony. It was his duty as the eldest son.

The following ceremony was thankfully short. Had it been any longer, war would surely ensue again between the two families. The marriage between him and the prince of Vampires was supposed to put an end to the years of war and begin a new era of peace.

However, the peace would only last as long as the marriage did, and the way his new husband would never look him in the eye made Hernan doubt the arrangement would last for very long.

When escorted to his room, Hernan watched as the young prince took the new room in. His head pensively turned and those red eyes were indecipherable.

But the prince didn't seem to linger too long on the features of the room. Like Hernan, he knew his duties and those pale hands reached down and began to undue the silver clasps of his jacket.

"Allow me." Hernan offered. The hands paused for a moment, before conceding. They fell to his sides and he turned towards Hernan but still that red gaze didn't meet his.

Hernan refrained from sighing. "While we're in private, please address me as Hernan."

Dark brows rose in surprise to the request but his husband only nodded.

"Please call me Kirk in return, Hernan."

Hernan undid the last clasp before coming to push the heavy fabric from his husband's shoulders. He draped the jacket over the back of a chair, and drew his husband to him by the small of his back.

Kirk stiffened in his hold. "Please, let me settle in on my own." Kirk placed a gentle hand on Hernan's shoulder as to not anger him but also to keep him at arm's length.

Hernan let him go. "As you wish."

Kirk offered a shy smile before going to stand on the other side of the bed. He turned his back to Hernan as he slowly undressed. Hernan allowed him such privacy and turned his own back.

Even so, Hernan could still hear ties being tugged loose, and the clasps being undone. He could hear the shifting of soft fabric as it slid down newly bared skin, and Hernan wondered at what state his new husband would allow him to see him in. Would he face him completely naked as the day he was born, or would he leave some small garment on to cover whatever modesty he had left?

The thought alone kindled Hernan's desire to, what the Vampires referred to it as, consummating the marriage. It wasn't a tradition gods partook in, but at the same time that didn't mean the gods never partake in sex generally. After all, Hernan was no stranger to such pleasures. He had spent his fair share of time in the pubs disguised as a human.

However, he had never fucked a vampire before, a monster as humans called them. But there was a first for everything, as the saying went, and Hernan would do as he was told: Consummate the marriage, and then be done with it.

Hernan's thoughts were suddenly disrupted by the sound of the bed softly creaking. A moment later, and pale fingers reached from behind to grip the opening of his jacket.

"Will you not undress too?" A voice whispered.

Hernan felt a shiver run up his spine at the heated breath that lingered around the back of his neck. However, the feeling was soon lost with the removal of his jacket.

Hernan looked over his shoulder.

Kirk looked back at him from a kneeling position. He wore a long nightgown, that Hernan didn't know he had in the room. The maids must have slipped it in some time during the wedding.

The opening of the night gown was wide, leaving pale shoulders exposed. Seeing Kirk's pale skin in comparison to the white gown made the cotton fabric seem yellow. The rest of the gown was obscured by his jacket having caught Kirk mid-folding it.

However, it wasn't Kirk folding his jacket, or what he was wearing that caught Hernan's attention. It was those red eyes focused solely on him that captured him. They were haunting in how they near perfectly resembled the color of freshly drawn blood, but at the same time hypnotically beautiful in that fact that it was something Hernan hadn't seen before.

Vampires' eyes tended to be an icy blue, but Kirk's was red. Crimson, and Hernan fully understood why they called him the Crimson Prince. He also partially understood the stories about the Prince's haunting eyes, but Hernan wasn't afraid of them. He wasn't afraid of Kirk.

Kirk's red eyes were fascinating in the way fire was to a moth, and Hernan would foolishly be spurned by them. He knew it.

The red eyes averted from him, but Hernan was quick. He reached out and grasped Kirk's chin to draw his eyes up once more.

"I want to see," Hernan explained.

Stunned, the red eyes blinked back at Hernan wide. "You're not afraid?"

Hernan shook his head as he continued to inspected the redness of Kirk's eyes. It was only the iris. The creature still had pitch black pupils.

He noted the softness of Kirk's chin afterwards. No signs of stubble. Had he ever grown a beard?

A strong hand gripped Hernan's wrist and pulled it away. "Please, do not mock me."

It was Hernan's turn to be stunned. Mock? "My apologies. I meant no offense."

Kirk said nothing in return, but only finished folding Hernan's jacket, and set it aside at the end of the bed. As Kirk did so, Hernan started to undress himself.

Judging by his husband's actions so far, asking for his help would undoubtedly make him uncomfortable. It was then Hernan had to wonder whether his husband ever had sex before their marriage. He wouldn't be upset if he had. There was no clause in the agreement that either of them had to have been single all their lives thus far, but still, Hernan had to wonder.

"Have you been intimate with anyone before?" Hernan found himself asking even if it were improper.

"You forget yourself," Kirk replied evenly though Hernan noted how the rhythm of his heart had seemed to skip a beat. "It would be immoral of me to partake in such pleasures before being mated."

"Mated?" Hernan paused at the word, but continued undressing, "Please, tell me more about mating. Your customs differ greatly from mine."

"Vampires mate for life. Once they find the person they desire to be mated to, they are bound to that person for life."

"Hm, so it's possible for mating to be one-sided?"

"In some cases, that can occur, but vampires tend to be predatory when it comes to their mates."

Hernan smiled, "Will you be predatory towards me?"

"I would hope I won't have to be." Kirk replied, and shifted back to the other side of the bed once Hernan had rid himself the last of his clothing save for his undergarment. The garment was skintight, and left little to the imagination. Hernan knew this by the way those red eyes were drawn downward.

"Like what you see?"

Kirk averted his gaze. "Pardon my impudence, but have you done this before?"

"Sex?" Hernan couldn't help but grin at the pink tips of his husband's ears, "Yes, I've had sex before. Both men and women."

Red eyes looked appalled towards Hernan, but the look was quickly replaced by surprise. Hernan's face was inches away his. He had one arm over his legs, effectively trapping him as if the look Hernan gave him wasn't enough.

Kirk nearly balked at the fingers around his ankle, but he stayed rooted to the spot. His red gaze never left blue even as the hand upon his ankle trailed higher. The fingers slipped beneath the silken fabric, drawing it higher to expose his pale legs.

"You don't have much hair." Hernan broke his gaze from Kirk's momentarily to look down at the shapely calf and the beginning of Kirk's thighs. The hair was dark but thin, and smooth when he ran his fingers across instead of course like his own legs.

"You don't have to comment." His husband replied indifferently. Still he did not move, but he didn't need to. Hernan could hear the solid thud of the vampire's heart. The beat was excited. His breath was restrained, but his heart was erratic, and Hernan tried not to think about rabbits or mice. He simply continued his exploration and hiked the night dress higher.

Kirk looked away.

"Are you embarrassed?" Hernan asked languidly as if he were talking about the weather. Kirk refrained from scoffing.

"No," He replied evenly.

Hernan hummed. "Not even if I touch you here?"

Kirk inhaled sharply at the warm hand that suddenly wrapped around his flaccid member. He balked.

"Is this okay?" Blue eyes watched his features too critically for his liking, but Kirk simply bit the inside of his cheek. He mentally counted to ten before red eyes narrowed at Hernan.

"Please, do not be so crass."

"I'm not trying to be impudent. I'm only making sure you are okay. I don't want to hurt you." Kirk averted his gaze, and Hernan let go given how Kirk didn't give him definitive approval. "I know you have your customs, and I will respect them, but to a degree." Hernan's hand wandered back down Kirk's leg and gently kneaded his thigh. "My kind may not partake in sexual pleasures, but when I do, I like to make sure my partner is comfortable. Therefore, I will not do anything you do not wish me to do. I will not continue unless you tell me so."

"Are you this voluble with all your partners?"

Hernan's hand paused as he looked up at Kirk's apathetic gaze. He smiled. "Yes, I am."

Silence. Neither moved but simply looked at one another. Kirk seemed unmoved, although the slight furrowing of his dark brow spoke of annoyance. Hernan was amused, but waited patiently for Kirk to capitulate or simply turn him away.

Kirk did the former; he gave in.

A careful hand reached out to cup Hernan's cheek, and although Kirk's hand had moved, his features did not.

"Please continue," he relented.

Hernan did.

His hand on Kirk's thigh moved higher to trace along the tight muscles of Kirk's torso. The man was fit, Hernan thought, but he held his tongue since Kirk didn't seem to appreciate his earlier comment about his legs.

Meanwhile the hand on his cheek remained. The thumb ran along his cheekbone before curious fingers came to feel his dark beard.

"Scratchy?" Hernan asked.

The fingers didn't divert from their path. "No."

"Are you sure about that?" Hernan came close enough so that his beard scratched along the side of Kirk's smooth cheek and the vampire recoiled at the feeling of it.

Hernan couldn't help but laugh. He turned his head to the side, and kissed the open palm beside him. Kirk's fingers curled at the feeling. Whether he was inwardly retreating or warming up to his touches, Hernan wasn't sure.

Instead he drew his hand farther up Kirk's torso to his chest where his fingers came across a nipple.

"I'm not a woman," Kirk spoke up.

"Men can find this pleasurable too," Hernan said across the nearly closed palm his lips still coveted. "Do you find it displeasing?"

Kirk didn't say a word, so Hernan moved on. His warm fingers came to outline the side of Kirk's ribs almost lovingly, and rested there to feel Kirk exhale: restrained beneath a heavy beat.

"Slow." Hernan whispered to the rapid heart beneath his fingertips. "Slow."

Kirk breathed slow, unfurling his fingers as he did so and grazing Hernan's cheek once more. But his fingers had grown bolder. They ran across the line of Hernan's jaw and tucked beneath his ears to the straight, dark hair behind it.

"Soft."

Hernan smiled. "Thank you."

He leaned closer with Kirk's hand no longer hindering his path to the hollow of his pale neck. Kirk exhaled deeply though his nose, although his body stiffened at the warm lips pressed against his skin and the tickling, light scratching from Hernan's dark beard.

Heated breath ghosted over his skin from the deep chuckle that rumbled from Hernan's chest.

 _'Cute.'_

"Is all of this really necessary?" Kirk interjected.

Hernan paused to look at the other. "Do you not like it?"

Wordlessly Kirk leaned away from Hernan to reach behind him. Blue eyes watched as pale fingers found purchase around a glass vial, and held it up for Hernan to take. Hernan didn't need to be told what was in it. He knew. What surprised him was how Kirk would know, but he didn't ask. He simply took it from him.

 _'Not a fan of foreplay,'_ Hernan noted. _'What a shame.'_

The shape of the vial was akin to that of a perfume bottle with a pointed glass stopper, and intricate silver vines coiling down the neck. Inside the liquid appeared translucent. He inverted it to test the viscosity, and it was slower than water, but faster than molasses. It would do.

All the while, Kirk averted his gaze from Hernan to the pillow resting at the head of the bed then back to Hernan. It was the uncertain flicker of red eyes that Hernan realized Kirk wasn't sure where to go, or what position he should be in.

He was nervous. The gentle touches from earlier had done little to settle the rabbit's erratic thumping heart. It disquieted him. It disquieted Hernan.

They shouldn't do this, Hernan thought. They could do it another night when Kirk felt more comfortable around him. He wouldn't force himself on him. He went to place the vial away when a pale hand stopped him.

His hand froze. His fingers around the vial tightened.

Hernan half expected to hear a, 'Please', but it never came. Kirk never said a word. Instead, his hand wordlessly tugged on Hernan's, and Hernan allowed the vampire to guide him until he found himself between his legs.

He couldn't move. He couldn't turn around now with bewitching red eyes looking up at him as Kirk leaned back against the pillows.

The god was helpless.

Hernan swallowed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." his hand on Hernan's let go in favor of taking hold of the cap and releasing it from the bottle.

Hernan needed no further persuasion.

He poured a generous amount of the oil on his fingers. It was cool to the touch, but slick as it dripped down his fingers. His other hand found purchase around the underside of Kirk's thigh to tug him closer, only for the muscle to immediately tense.

Hernan glanced up to see Kirk facing away from him. His features were insipid if it were not for the flush of color that hued across his cheek bones to the tips of his ears. Cute.

Hernan suddenly shifted his gaze downward when he felt a gentle hand cover his own. Rough pads of Kirk's finger tips glided down his own before coming to interlock their fingers together, and like before, Kirk guided his hand. He drew them down to the hem of his nightdress that rested against his mid-thigh.

As Hernan's curled fingertips caught the fabric, so did his breath inside his lungs. The pulsing of his heart thrummed as their hands glided up, bringing the fabric with it. When Kirk raised his hips, Hernan nearly chocked at the sight.

He glanced up, and those red eyes were on him. They gaged his reaction with scrutiny, and Hernan knew whatever mental checklist Kirk had for failing, Hernan was checking them all.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Hernan composed himself with a wry smile.

"I told you not to ask such things." the pale fingers clenched his. Had he been human, they surly would have been broken.

Hernan's smile only widened while mirth flickered in his blue eyes. "Don't be shy now."

"I'm not being…" Kirk's protest abruptly grew quiet at the sudden feeling of cold fingers prodding, circling, touching a part of him he never imagined he'd ever be subjected to. "Shy."

The first finger slipped in.

"That's good." Hernan replied teasingly. "Feel good?"

Kirk couldn't help but feel his entire being clench at the sudden intrusion. "Weird… feels weird."

"Does it hurt?" Kirk only shook his head. "Good."

Hernan continued to gently prod as he carefully watched Kirk's features for any signs of pain or discomfort. He listened for the subtle shifts of his breathing or the pacing of his racing heart.

Was he still afraid?

He slipped in a second. The hand in his squeezed, and the leg beside Hernan jerked. It was an immediate reaction.

A gasp interrupted by a muffled sound drew Hernan's gaze up to see Kirk's features obscured by a pale arm. In one swift move, Hernan took hold of the pale wrist, and pinned it above Kirk's head.

Crimson eyes grew wide in surprise as dark blue eyes looked down at him. Hernan had leaned in closer. He was so close, Kirk could feel his heated breath brush against the tip of his nose, his cheeks, his lips…

A twitch of fingers, and Kirk lost sight of that blue gaze. His head rolled back against the pillows, and a sound unlike himself, escaped him. Warm lips latched onto his neck as he could not only hear, but feel Hernan's mirthful hum.

Kirk involuntarily made to close his legs, but Hernan was in between them, and his fingers continued to make his very core shiver.

" _Ahh_ —mmph..." Kirk toes curled just as he felt Hernan's heated lips curl into a smile against his collar.

"Feel good?" Kirk bit his lip and turned away. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Hernan pressed against the spot once more, and Kirk's free hand clutched his shoulder. The motion pushed him away, yet the fingers clawed to keep him in place.

The slight sting of nails digging into him and the muffled sounds Hernan could feel tremble against his lips, ignited a spark within him. Warmth pooled in his lower gut, and blood rushed downward.

His hand released Kirk's wrist in favor of gripping the underside of Kirk's thigh and raising it so it laid across his hip. Kirk's voice hitched at the new angle.

"Th-that's enough," Kirk stuttered.

"Just a little longer," Hernan assured him. "You're taking my fingers so well."

A third one slipped in, and Kirk moaned. The sound alone was the greatest ego boost Hernan had ever gotten.

"That's it," Hernan praised him as he spread his fingers and curled them upward. "Feel good?"

"Y-yes." Hernan blinked in surprise at the first positive response he's gotten from Kirk, but decided not to ruin the mood by commenting on it. Instead he continued until he felt little to no resistance from Kirk.

He was ready, and Hernan was hard.

He slipped his fingers out before reaching down to remove his own undergarment. In turn, Kirk had slipped his night dress over his head, and tossed it to the side of the bed.

Hernan couldn't help but smile amused.

"Ready?" his tanned hands ran up Kirk's contrasting pale thighs, and curled around his hips to tug him closer.

A surprised sound left him, but his crimson eyes remained steady on Hernan. There was a fire behind them for the first time that night. It was a flicker of a flame, and like Hernan had predicted, he was a foolish moth.

He carefully lined himself up, and since it was Kirk's first (he had gathered), he eased himself in.

Kirk felt his head roll back along with his back arching at the first breach. It was as if his whole body was trying to lean away - to get away from the foreign invasion but a godly hand gripped his hip tight, and held him in place.

"Hold on." His new husband told him. "I'm not even halfway in."

"Half way?" Kirk's tongue slipped. Blue eyes filled with mirth at the sudden signs of fire in the young man's bones. He wasn't a mouse after all, and the way those pale legs trembled on either side of him made him feel just as weak.

"Then get on with it." Kirk grit out. If Hernan couldn't see how tightly the man's jaw was clenched or the strain of his pale neck, the words would have been off putting, but they weren't. They didn't put him off in the slightest but instead egged him on more than he could ever remember when it came to bed previous partners.

The women would moan his name and spread their legs further for him, but Kirk was the opposite. Those red eyes cursed his name and his pale thighs trembled in confusion of what to do. The innocent movement made Hernan want to mark them. He wanted to lay claim that he was the first to touch the young prince in such a way, but there was time for that later.

"As you wish." Hernan conceded, "You need to loosen up a little though, or this will hurt."

Hernan reached down to squeeze teasingly a pale cheek of Kirk's ass. The man hissed, and white fangs bared.

"You bastard."

"You wound me."

Hernan surged forward, burying himself completely despite how tightly clenched Kirk was around him. He was rewarded with a surprised shout and hands grappling to his sides.

Kirk breaths were fast and shallow, as Hernan watched the pale chest rise and fall in rapid succession.

His hand moved from Kirk's ass, the one part of his body Kirk didn't want to think about at the moment, and glided across his trembling thigh. Tanned fingers traced invisible patterns over the pale canvas, and tried to sooth the tight muscle by gently messaging.

Still Kirk's neck was strained and his entire body taut like a bow.

"Relax." Hernan leaned down and pressed light kisses across the strained neck before nipping lightly at the skin right below his Adam's apple.

"Qu-quiet..." Kirk berated between shallow breaths. His entire bottom half of his body felt like it was on fire with his ass being the epicenter of it all.

It didn't hurt, thank god, but the pressure was strange and maddening all at once. Then the sudden stretch burned. He felt the flames licking at his core while Hernan stoked the fire by the soft caresses of his thighs.

But Kirk couldn't focus on the gentle touches. He could only feel himself stretched full of something he never before imagined he'd be on the receiving end of.

He wanted it out. He wanted to claw his way up the bed and away from this bastard's dick, but then Hernan had ground his hips, shifting his dick just a little deeper into him, it took his breath away.

"Ready?" Hernan prompted, and by the way Kirk suddenly clenched around him at the question, he knew he wasn't but god Hernan wanted to move. He was throbbing, and his hips ached from self-restraint.

"Just… just do it already." Kirk gritted his teeth. The faster Hernan got off, the faster they could get this done and over with. Then he had no other obligations to Hernan whatsoever.

"So eager." Hernan's teasing voice interjected Kirk's inner monologue. Kirk wanted to throttle him, but then Hernan moved. Kirk felt the pressure slowly recede before returning faster than it had left. His hold on Hernan tightened as the force of it shifted him further up the bed.

Hernan grinned. He smiled around the curve of Kirk's ear, and breathed in the muffled sounds Kirk made. So cute, he wanted to say, but refrained from riling his new husband more than he already had. Although the way Hernan could visibly see heat blossom from Kirk's rapid beating heart up to the very tip of his ears had Hernan grinning like a fool.

Oh, this coupling would be more interesting than Hernan had originally thought, even if Kirk never allowed him to touch him again. Just teasing him would be enough, but then Kirk let out a broken cry swallowed by a gasp and Hernan knew that was a lie. He'd never be sated at this rate.

"You like that spot?" Hernan thrust his hips forward, aiming for the same spot and was rewarded by another choked off sound and those thighs squeezing his sides impossibly tight.

Hernan hummed contently at the sight. Those red eyes once vexing were now just a thin ring of red with the pupils blown wide. They sucked him in like black holes, and Hernan gladly fell for them.

He steadied himself with a hand beside Kirk's head and ordered, "Bite me."

Dark brows furrowed for a moment in confusion only to fly up with a sharp upward thrust of hips. Kirk turned his head to the side and sank his fangs into the tanned skin as if in retaliation, but also to muffle whatever noises threatened to spill for once Kirk latched on Hernan didn't stop.

He continued to drive into him with a pounding force that made Kirk want to scream himself hoarse. Instead his upper lip furled back like jowls of a wild beast, and his red eyes just as fierce. He felt his entire core was burning. It wasn't like acid, but more so the licking of flames teasing his center and making his toes curl.

What saved him from completely losing his mind were the sounds… the noises they made were obscene with his voice being the guiltiest of them all. He wanted to sink into the sheets in shame for every creak and moan the mattress made, and prayed there was no one in the neighboring rooms with every bang of the bed frame against the wall.

The squelching of the oil, and the slapping of skin against skin was mortifying, but what dispelled him the most was the sounds Hernan made. His voice was strained, and his breath hot and heavy against the hollow of Kirk's neck.

"Kirk…" Hernan's voice threatened to crack, but Kirk didn't think of it, didn't register it beyond the fact that it was his name, and what his name seemed to bring with it. With the near breaking of Hernan's voice came the breaking of what was once a steady rhythm. His movements became frenzied and thus Kirk felt him thrust into him deeper, harder with greater urgency than before.

He felt his boiling core grow taut, tightening into something he couldn't describe other than needing a release. He begged for it.

"H-Hernan…"

"Kirk." Hernan answered him, and Kirk could feel a smile that could only belong to a devil press against his skin. "Let go."

Kirk released the back of Hernan's hand from his hold with a silent scream. A few thrusts later, and he felt something hot fill him.

He closed his eyes.

It was done.

Or so he had thought. To his horror, Hernan was still hard inside him, and those hips grounded into his sore, and thoroughly debauched body. A hoarse sound escaped him.

"One more." Hernan leaned over to kiss his sweaty brow. Breathlessly, Kirk nodded. He wrapped his arms around his new husband, and held on until he could no longer do so.

When morning came, Kirk ached all over. His neck, his shoulders, his hips, they all throbbed with reminders of last night. He shut his eyes from the sliver of sunlight that streamed through the curtains.

"Hernan," his voice croaked. "The curtain."

To his surprise, his husband was up. He had been up for an hour so, but stayed in bed to admire the soft curve of Kirk's pale shoulder. He surveyed the red, purple marks he had left upon him and yet Kirk never left a single mark on his own skin.

It was a shame really. Hernan was hoping the stories of Kirk's fangs being strong enough to pierce the skin of a god's would be true, but he supposed not.

Nonetheless, he did as he was told, and closed the curtains completely to allow Kirk some rest.

Hernan was kind enough to leave him for the rest of the morning, and for most of the afternoon. He did not see Kirk again until late evening for dinner, and even then, Kirk said very little. His crimson gaze was demurely casted down like a small rabbit once more, and Hernan couldn't help but be irked by it.

He wanted to see the fire in those eyes again. He wanted Kirk to curse him out like he did the night before, or guide his hands where he wanted them to be. He wanted Kirk to be bold, to be anything but this mousy creature.

"Excuse me." Kirk rose from the table. "I bid you good night, Hernan."

Before Hernan could stop him, he was gone.

Then later that night, when Hernan was getting ready for bed, he expected to see Kirk waiting for him in his chambers, but he was not. He never came, nor did he come the next night or the night after that.

During most of the day, he evaded Hernan, even skipping meals they were supposed to share together. It wasn't long until the members of the castle noticed and rumors started to spread. The marriage would end soon. War would break out again between the two races, they all whispered.

Hernan's father was not pleased, and neither was Hernan. He didn't tie himself to one man for him to avoid him like the plague.

The next morning, when he knew Kirk would mostly likely be resting, Hernan slipped into his room. As predicted, Kirk was resting soundly in his bed with his back towards Hernan. His heart beat was slow, and his breathing soft.

Hernan smiled. A childish part of him wanted to scare Kirk awake as revenge for ignoring him all those days. While another, little more rational side of him moved to sit on the bed beside Kirk's resting form.

He could wait, Hernan decided. Although Hernan wasn't a patient man, and if Kirk didn't get up soon, he'd go with his initial plans of waking him up.

A few minutes passed, and Hernan had counted all the things in the room over a hundred times. He was at the end of his rope.

Carefully, instead of scaring Kirk, he leaned over and gently shook his shoulder. However, before he could get a word out, he felt the wind nearly knocked out of him. Kirk had elbowed him in the gut, then promptly pinned him to the bed with a blade against his neck.

It stung.

"Kryptonite."

"Blue," Kirk confirmed, wide awake. Those red eyes spurned him while those powerful legs trapped him in place.

 _'I remember these legs,'_ Hernan thought as his fingers slipped beneath the hem of the night dress to feel the pale thighs underneath. _'I remember them well.'_

The edge of the blade nicked him in warning. Hernan hissed.

"I am not a woman, nor can I carry your child," Kirk said while his features remained neutral. "Therefore, there is no reason for you to be in my bed."

"Can a man not want to see his husband?"

"You are no man."

"You're right; I'm a god." Hernan smirked.

Kirk pressed the blade further. "What do you want?"

"You." Hernan's smile never faltered.

"Stop fooling around."

"I was hoping I could fool with you."

"Get out."

"You are no fun." Hernan retracted his hands from Kirk's thighs. What lovely thighs.

With Hernan's hands where Kirk could see them, he slowly removed the blade from his throat, and rolled to his side of the bed away from him.

"You keep a kryptonite blade beneath your pillow?" Hernan asked more amused than he probably should be.

Kirk didn't answer. Instead, red eyes were drawn to the small trail of blood that ran down Hernan's throat.

He swallowed.

"Hungry?"

If the devil were real, Kirk swore he'd have the face Hernan showed him at that moment. Although it was only a small amount, the scent of Hernan's blood was heavy in the air, and his mouth watered at the prospects of sinking his teeth into this arrogant, cocky bastard.

He turned away.

"Well," Hernan rose from the bed. "We do have the rest of our lives to share together, Husband."

Kirk nodded, although he nearly jumped at the sudden feeling of Hernan's heated breath against the back of his neck.

"So, if you're ever hungry," Hernan whispered in his ear. "I'll quench your thirst."

Before Hernan could move away, a strong hand gripped his shoulder and pushed him down. His back hit the sheets and those strong legs straddled his hips once more. A demanding hand tangled in his dark hair and pulled back so his neck was fully exposed for the vampire's pleasure.

"I'm hungry." Kirk breathed against his neck.

He smiled. "Then bite me."

Kirk did. Without further ceremony, he sank his fangs into Hernan's neck with no help of kryptonite, but by only the sheer will of his hunger.

It hurt. For once in his life, Hernan felt pain, but it left as soon as it came. What was left was a euphoria he had never felt before. It was an ecstasy that made him think that perhaps this union wasn't so bad. Perhaps they could make this work.

But the thing about ecstasy, is that it is fleeting, and this thing they shared would be too.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading if you've gotten this far! I hope you enjoyed. As for a possible continuation of this piece, I'm not sure. I tried to leave the ending ambiguous enough that if I decided to continue, I could, so perhaps in the future, I may. But for now, this will stay a one-shot. Nonetheless, thanks for reading, and as always, take care!


End file.
